Os Marotos
by Mind HP
Summary: A primeira fic da minha vida xD Sorte pra ela! Beijosss pessoal, e desde já obrigada pra quem ler o que eu escrevo. ;*
1. A conquista de Rabicho

– Capítulo Um – A conquista de Rabicho

Para uma noite de verão até que estava bem frio. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro desceram da carruagem que levava os alunos da estação de Hogsmead para Hogwarts e caminhavam lentamente, subindo a encosta que levava ao castelo. Falavam sem parar, ainda contando as novidades das férias de verão. Sirius obviamente passara a maior parte das suas férias na casa do melhor amigo, Tiago, então, basicamente tinham feito as mesmas coisas. Remo passara um verão monótono com seus tranqüilos e preocupados pais. E Pedro não tinha feito nada de mais além de pentelhar as criancinhas bruxas que viviam em seu condado.

-Não sei como não penduraram você num poste, Rabicho.- disse Tiago sarcástico -Elas geralmente não controlam seus poderes, logo, poderiam acabar com você se ficassem assustadas demais.

-Eu dei meu jeito – falou Rabicho com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

-É mesmo, e qual foi? – perguntou Sirius.

-Não deixei que elas me vissem! – respondeu o garoto.

Todos riram. Seria atípico Rabicho se expor a situações que pudessem lhe causar dano de algum modo. Por isso, teve tanto medo quando os amigos disseram que deviam se transformar em animagos para fazer companhia a Remo em seus maus dias. Não queria realmente andar com um lobisomem totalmente transformado. Mas foi uma decisão de Sirius e Tiago. E uma decisão deles não devia ser contrariada. Não se ele quisesse continuar a fazer parte daquele grupo tão ilustre. Sirius, extremamente inteligente, fiel, companheiro, corajoso, e excepcionalmente bonito. Tiago, o adorador da malícia, da quebra de limites. Inteligente também. E bonito de lambuja. Remo era o pacato do grupo. O certinho. Estava ali porque sua amizade conquistou a dupla mais popular do colégio. Sua sinceridade era cativante. Ele não precisou se humilhar para participar daquele quarteto. Sirius e Tiago que se aproximaram dele. Achavam-no um garoto interessante, e não se enganaram, nem se arrependiam de terem se esforçado para tê-lo por perto. Mas já ele, Pedro, não tinha amigos, não era inteligente, muito menos bonito. Não era interessante, nem leal, e nem de longe era corajoso. Era interesseiro. Sabia que ao menos o respeitariam se ele fizesse parte do grupo mais conhecido da escola. Não zombariam tanto dele se ele caminhasse ao lado dos três rapazes mais inteligentes de sua série. Ele também seria considerado importante. Era só o que ele queria quando decidiu se aproximar deles. Status. E conseguiu. Conseguiu mais que isso. Ganhou amigos, confiança. Algo que jamais tinha tido de ninguém. Entendeu como as pessoas podiam se sentir melhores quando outras confiavam nelas. Aprendeu a gostar dos garotos que o chamavam de amigo. Foi então que mesmo com medo, aceitou a decisão de tornar-se um animago. E aceitou muitas outras que os meninos tomavam ao longo dos anos. Não se importava com isso. Não tinha raiva ou inveja deles serem melhores. Tinha grande admiração. Mas sabia o que as pessoas falavam dele. Que ele não era digno de estar com garotos tão admiráveis, que ele só fazia parte do grupo por piedade. Piedade. Piedade sentia Rabicho dos outros que diziam isso. Ele tinha, a todo custo, conquistado a amizade dos três. Não importava como, ou quanto tempo levou para ser aceito. Sentia-se orgulho de sua vitória, e não queria pensar nos invejosos que diziam bobagens a seu respeito, porque sabia que queriam estar no seu lugar. E subindo os degraus de pedra ante as maciças portas de carvalho que adentravam o saguão do castelo ele pensou, que era tão feliz quanto um verdadeiro Maroto poderia ser.


	2. O brinco

Capítulo Dois – O brinco

Tudo naquela noite foi perfeito. A seleção dos alunos novos, o banquete, as conversas, o reencontro com os colegas, e com os rivais também. A maioria dos alunos do colégio tinha problemas com alguns outros estudantes. Os Marotos em geral se davam bem com todo mundo, até porque não tinha muitos alunos que não gostassem deles. O único estudante que eles faziam questão de estorvar sempre que aparecia uma oportunidade irrecusável era Severo Snape. Um garoto alto e magricela, com um nariz de gancho, e cabelos muito oleosos. Mas ele não tinha sido escolhido para ser o alvo de chacotas do grupo só por sua aparência estranha. E sim porque eles achavam que era totalmente inaceitável alguém tão esquisito ser amigo da garota mais bonita da quinta série da Grifinória. Lílian Evans conversava com Snape desde seu primeiro dia de escola. Eles pareciam se conhecer a séculos e sentiam-se bem à vontade quando estavam perto um do outro. Conversavam, riam e estudavam juntos, e quando Tiago começou a se interessar pela moça não deixou que isso continuasse a acontecer. Além de amigo da adorada musa de Tiago, Snape era também muito inconveniente. Estava sempre na cola dos garotos, espiando o que faziam, aonde iam, e metendo seu nariz anormalmente grande aonde não era chamado. E naquela noite não foi diferente. Quando os quatro amigos saíram do salão para suas camas no dormitório da Grifinória encontraram-se com um grupo de garotas que iam para o mesmo lugar. Lílian Evans estava entre elas.

-Como foram suas férias, Evans? – perguntou Tiago em voz alta.

A garota virou-se para olhá-lo com desprezo.

-Ótimas sem você! – respondeu irônica.

-Por que você me odeia tanto?

-Será que vamos ter que ter essa conversa sempre que nos encontrarmos, Potter?

-Acho que sim, já que você nunca reponde a minha pergunta. - respondeu ele chateado – Sabe, Evans – continuou ele, agora com um sorrisinho no canto da boca – às vezes eu penso que você gosta de implicar comigo.

A Moça virou-se de repente, muito zangada:

-Como se atreve?- disse em um tom ameaçador.

-Você me obriga a isso, Evans...

-Líli, vem comigo, tem algo que quero mostrar a você- interveio um garoto saindo do nada, e aparentemente não se dando conta do que estava acontecendo.

Todos olharam para ele com uma expressão entre a surpresa e a distração, e ali parado no meio dos dois ele se virou para olhar Tiago, e depois Lílian.

-Ah – disse calmamente, entendendo tudo – Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

-É claro Ranhoso, você está sempre interrompendo... – ralhou Tiago furioso.

-Não é verdade, Sev. –cortou-o Lílian, dirigindo-se a Snape em um tom carinhoso

- Não há nada para ser interrompido – concluiu pegando o braço de Snape e se afastando.

Tiago parecia prestes a explodir. Os outros três assistiram a cena silenciosos, mas estavam agora, espantados com o que acabaram de ver.

-Vocês viram como ela trata ele? – desabafou Tiago ainda falando muito alto.

-Vimos, cara – respondeu Sirius dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas – Ela parece gostar bastante dele, não?

-E como assim não existe nada para ser interrompido? – continuou Tiago sem parecer ter escutado o que Sirius disse – Ela realmente acha que o que rola entre a gente é NADA? – perguntou indignado.

-Mas Pontas...não rola nada entre vocês mesmo, oras – disse Sirius cauteloso

-O quê??? – gritou ele – Até vocês?

-Mas é verdade, Tiago – falou Remo pela primeira vez parecendo distraído.

-Remo?! –gritaram todos de repente.

-O quê? O que foi? – perguntou Remo desesperado, olhando de repente as mãos e apalpando o rosto para verificar se estava se transformando. Mas não era lua cheia, não podia se transformar.

-Você...quero dizer, não deveria estar guiando criancinhas? – riu Tiago por um momento esquecendo-se de Lílian.

-Minha Nossa! – lembrou-se ele – Eu fui nomeado monitor, não deveria estar aqui! Ainda bem que subimos cedo, com sorte os calouros devem estar acabando de jantar e esperando que alguém se manifeste para levá-los aos dormitórios. A gente se vê no Salão Comunal – gritou ele, já correndo pelo corredor de onde tinham vindo.

Não acreditava que tinha se esquecido de sua tarefa. Ele passou o verão todo sonhando com o distintivo que naquele momento brilhava em seu peito, e para quê? Para esquecer que deveria mostrar o caminho dos dormitórios aos alunos novos! Ele corria sem parar pelos corredores e pulava vários degraus por vez ao descer as escadas. Parou no saguão de entrada derrapando ao ver que uma garota liderava sozinha um grupo de jovens estudantes da Grifinória. Era a monitora. A garota que até o quarto ano ele só conhecia de vista, mas que havia sido apresentada a ele no trem, mais cedo naquele dia. Era com ela que ele dividiria as tarefas de monitor. Mas não tinha cumprido sua parte até agora.

Ele correu o último pedaço que faltava para alcançar a garota e disse ofegante:

-Desculpe, eu...eu me esqueci...

-Não importa- respondeu a menina séria. Não parecia realmente se importar, na verdade ela não estava com dificuldade nenhuma para organizar as crianças.

-Eu continuou daqui – disse Remo dobrado ao meio, com as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego.

-Continuamos juntos – disse ela – Afinal estamos indo para o mesmo lugar.

Ele levantou o rosto e viu que a garota sorria. Um sorriso delicado e sincero. Ela não deveria sorrir, ela tinha que estar brava com ele por não tê-la ajudado a reunir os calouros.

-Então, vamos ficar parados aqui até que horas? – disse ela com sua voz suave.

-Ah – respondeu ele erguendo-se rapidamente – Vamos.

Eles começaram sua caminhada lado a lado com um grupo de baixinhos em sua cola. Olhando por cima do ombro Remo reparou que as crianças não estavam mais assustadas como geralmente ficavam minutos antes da seleção. Elas agora olhavam de um lado para o outro parecendo querer registrar tudo ao alcance de seus olhos. Ele olhou também. Há tempos andava por aqueles mesmos corredores, diariamente, sem perceber o quanto eles eram fascinantes. Todo aquele mundo mágico era fascinante.

-Oh, não! – disse a moça de repente, parando de andar.

-Que foi? – perguntou Remo.

-Perdi meu brinco. – respondeu ela olhando no chão em volta.

Ao escutar isso quase todas as crianças começaram a olhar para o chão procurando o brinco da monitora.

-Como ele é? – perguntou um menininho.

-É uma argola bem grande, de ouro branco com brilhantes. –descreveu ela ainda olhando para o chão.

-Pode não estar por aqui – lembrou Remo com raiva do que estava falando.

-Por Merlim, eu não posso ter perdido, é uma relíquia, é de família. – disse a garota começando a ficar nervosa. – Minha mãe vai me matar.

-Calma – consolou-a Remo – Nós vamos encontrar – continuou ele. Falava com confiança, mas não acreditava realmente que achariam o tal brinco. Se fosse realmente tão valioso, alguém já o teria pego, e ele sabia que as pessoas às vezes podem ser bem desonestas. Afinal, não é todo mundo que encontra algo de valor e sai gritando por ai à procura do dono.

-Não vamos, não – disse ela à beira das lágrimas – Eu posso ter perdido no caminho, no banquete, no trem! – enumerava ela estremecendo com a última opção.

-Você estava com os dois brincos no trem. Eu me lembro. – disse Remo.

-Sério? Bom, menos mal. –respondeu ela um pouco mais tranqüila.

-Hmm...me desculpe, mas...qual é seu nome mesmo? – perguntou Remo corando. Remo Lupin não costumava esquecer as coisas com facilidade, mas estivera muito afobado reencontrando os amigos e voltando para a escola que realmente não conseguia lembrar-se do nome da moça que lhe fora apresentada horas antes.

-Nicole...Nicole Monaggam – respondeu ela meio confusa e meio chateada. Ela fizera questão de escrever a Dumbledore minutos depois que recebera a carta que a nomeava monitora. Escrevera para agradecer a confiança e para perguntar qual era o nome de seu companheiro de tarefas. Achara que seria elegante já estar informada. Era realmente decepcionante descobrir que seu colega monitor não se importava com isso.

-Certo – continuou Remo meio atrapalhado, procurando pela varinha. Estava bem claro para ele que a moça se abalara com sua última pergunta, mas era tão certo que ele logo compensaria sua azarada falta de memória que ele nem se importou com isso.

-O que você vai fazer? –perguntou Nicole confusa, olhando do rosto do garoto para a ponta da varinha.

-Você vai ver – disse ele misterioso, confiante de que seu plano daria certo -Accio brinco de ouro branco cravejado de brilhantes da Nicole Monaggam – falou Remo claramente para o nada, com a varinha erguida para o ar.

Ninguém falou nada. Todas as crianças olhavam para Remo boquiabertas. Muitas das nascidas trouxas viam um feitiço de verdade pela primeira vez. Nicole e Remo, os únicos que tinham entendido a lógica do feitiço, olhavam para o canto do corredor que dava para as escadas que desciam para o saguão de entrada. Se Nicole havia perdido o brinco no Salão Principal ou no caminho, ele viria por aquele lado.

-Vejam – gritou uma menina apontando para o lado oposto ao que os monitores estavam olhando. Os dois se viraram. Um borrão brilhante vinha voando em alta velocidade pelo corredor na direção deles. Algumas crianças gritaram quando ele estava chegando perto, mas então parou tão rápido quanto veio, e ficou pairando no ar na altura do rosto de Nicole. Ela olhava seu tão conhecido brinco com a boca aberta, mas nem tinha consciência disso. Estendeu a mão e o apanhou.

-Está inteiro – disse aliviada com a voz fraquinha. – É meu brinco, e está inteiro – repetiu olhando admirada para Remo, quase caindo no choro novamente. – Obrigada, muito obrigada. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

-Não precisa dizer nada – respondeu Lupin – Vamos andando, está tarde.

Embora estivesse feliz de ter conseguido o brinco de volta, estava agora realmente intrigado. Ele não tinha vindo pelo caminho do Salão, nem por uma janela aberta no caso de ter caído na grama enquanto a garota descia da carruagem. Ele tinha vindo do corredor à frente. O corredor que eles agora seguiam. O corredor que dava única e exclusivamente para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.


	3. O crime de Ranhoso

Capítulo Três – O crime de Ranhoso 

Remo não queria acreditar que havia um ladrão na Grifinória. Preferia pensar que a pessoa recolheu o brinco e ia dar um jeito de achar o dono no dia seguinte, ou ia entregar a jóia para algum professor. Afinal, estava muito tarde e não havia condições de tomar providências numa hora daquelas.

Terminaram a caminhada pelo corredor e Remo estava muito absorto em seus pensamentos para dizer a senha. Nicole o fez, abrindo assim o retrato da Mulher Gorda que escondia o Salão onde os estudantes grifinórios se reuniam para fazer lições, trabalhos, ou para fofocar no fim do dia. Ela entrou na frente, encabeçando o grupo e Remo ficou ao lado da entrada contando as crianças que passavam por ele. Não estava faltando nenhuma. Quando o último garotinho entrou no Salão Remo o seguiu. O caos reinava na sala redonda e aconchegante que era o refúgio da Grifinória. Estudantes de todos os anos falavam alto, sobre alguma coisa que parecia ter acabado de acontecer. Não era, de todo, incomum que os alunos ficassem conversando até tarde nos primeiros dias depois das férias, mas aquela cena decididamente não era normal.

Havia um grupinho de garotas em volta de uma outra pessoa que parecia estar chorando. O restante dos estudantes estavam comentando o que devia ter passado a ela.

Remo olhou em volta e logo avistou os três amigos, sentados nas poltronas em frente à lareira. Estavam quietos, pensativos.

-Aluado, meu caríssimo colega – saudou-o Sirius – Senta.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou Remo sentando em uma poltrona em frente a Sirius e Tiago.

-O que está acontecendo não – respondeu Tiago olhando para o grupo de garotas reunidas – O que aconteceu.

-Que seja. O que foi? Que é que aconteceu?

-Evans – disse Sirius

-O que tem ela? – quis saber Aluado ansioso.

-Você quer dizer – continuou Tiago – O que ela não tem mais.

-Olha, não deixem de avisar quando vocês decidirem me contar, tá? – exclamou Remo ficando com raiva.

-Calma, Aluado – pediu Sirius – É que é muito recente entende? A gente ainda tá tentando absorver.

-Absorver o quê, caralh...

-O que aconteceu com Evans – interveio Pedro antes de Aluado concluir o raciocínio – Foi estranho, sabe. Estávamos todos aqui, conversando, tudo muito calmo, muito normal, quando de repente...- Pedro parou de falar parecendo que corromperia sua sanidade mental se terminasse a frase.

Remo ainda estava de sombrancelhas erguidas olhando para Rabicho, esperando que ele terminasse quando Sirius continuou:

-Quando de repente Evans soltou um berro, ao mesmo tempo que o retrato da Mulher Gorda se escancarou fazendo um barulho inacreditável e uma coisa brilhante saiu voando porta afora.

Aluado parecia não ter sombrancelhas uma vez que as suas haviam sumido por baixo de sua cabeleira lisa castanho amarelada.

-Uma coisa brilhante saiu voando porta afora. O que quer dizer com isso?

-Era um brinco – disse Tiago que olhava para o montinho que era Lílian no meio de suas amigas.

-Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

-Ouvi ela contando para as amigas. Lembra que Snape tinha algo para mostrar a ela quando ele nos interrompeu?

-Lembro – responderam Sirius e Remo juntos.

-Ele ia dar a ela um brinco. E então ele deu, ela o colocou, ela entra para o salão e o brinco de repente sai voando. – concluiu Tiago virando-se para os amigos – Muito estranho não?

-Minhas nossa! – exclamou Remo entendendo o que realmente havia acontecido – Esse Snape realmente não presta!

-Disso a gente já sabia Aluado, mas não explica o porquê do brinco sair voando.

-Ah, não. Vocês não entenderam. Snape não fez o brinco sair voando. Eu fiz.

-O quê!? – exclamaram todos.

Remo explicou aos três toda a história do brinco de Nicole e como usou o feitiço convocatório para fazê-lo aparecer.

-Então o Ranhoso encontrou o brinco da monitora? – perguntou Pedro franzindo a testa, provavelmente fazendo força para entender.

-E deve ter feito uma duplicata, assim ele podia dar o par para Lílian como se fosse um presente. – terminou Tiago – Ah, mas aquele ladrãozinho vai ter o que merece!

-O que é que você está pensando em fazer? – indagou Remo temendo a resposta.

-Simples – respondeu ele sorrindo – Eu vou contar a Evans do que o amiguinho dela é capaz.

-Você não deveria se meter nisso – advertiu Sirius

-Também acho que você não tem nada a ver com a história – falou Pedro

-Você não acha nada, Rabicho – cortou Tiago – Eu vou contar pra ela e vai ser agora.

Tiago levantou-se e já ia andando em direção ao grupo de Lílian Evans quando Remo segurou seu braço.

-Ela não vai acreditar em você – disse Remo sabiamente para o amigo – Não com todas essas amigas em volta dela. Ela não daria o braço a torcer.

-Então vem comigo – pediu Tiago – Você viu tudo, você fez tudo acontecer. E chame sua amiga monitora, ela tem direito de saber como tiraram proveito do que é dela.

-Então espera um minuto, vou procurá-la.

Remo não teve tempo nem de se levantar e Nicole já vinha correndo em sua direção. A garota parecia afobada e confusa.

-Me contaram o que aconteceu – disse ela para Remo – Eu cheguei perto e vi que o outro brinco ainda está na orelha dela. Eu não entendo. –continuou ela confusa - Se o brinco era dela por que atendeu ao feitiço convocatório que tinha o meu nome? E por que só um brinco voou até nós?

-O brinco não era dela – resumiu Tiago.

-Mas tem um idêntico na orelha dela...-exclamou a moça desesperada.

-É porque é uma duplicata – esclareceu Remo – Quando convoquei seu brinco eu usei o seu nome, por isso só o original veio até nós.

-Como o meu brinco foi parar na orelha dela?

-Foi um presente – disse Tiago parecendo ansioso para repetir a história para Lílian – Evans não roubou seu brinco, por isso por favor, se você for dar queixa para algum professor, não use o nome dela.

-Mas quem...?

-Severo Snape, um sonserino – disse Remo – A gente só precisa dizer para ela que ela não podia ficar com o brinco, porque ele é seu. Pode nos ajudar nisso?

Nicole ainda estava confusa, mas o par de jóias que lhe pertenciam estavam penduradas onde deviam estar, portanto achou que devia uma explicação para a garota que estava chorando por algo que não lhe era de direito.


End file.
